Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix
by Ginny girl
Summary: This is my first fan fic. please r/r. I know the fifth book is called harry potter and the order of the phoenix but this is my interperation of the book. Yay my sixth chapter is out
1.

The Unlucky Day

A/N This is my first fan fic and I know that the beginning sounds like some J.k. Rowling would write and the beginning sounds a bit boring but keep on reading and review.

Disclaimer: I don't own harry potter related characters, places or attitudes

The Unlucky Day 

Harry woke up to Aunt Petunia's Scream. "Harry, get down here NOW"

"Coming" said Harry very annoyed at being woken up so early.

He got into his clothes that were now at least 12 times bigger than him. 

"I bet Hagrid couldn't fit into these." Harry complained to himself.

He walked down to the kitchen where aunt petunia was standing very scared against the overlarge fridge.

"H-ha-r-ry could you kill the spider in the sink please." Said aunt petunia in a very soft but scared voice.The spider was the size of a dinner plate, it was black all over like the one he saw in his second year with Ron in the forbidden forest but smaller.But Harry noticed a piece of parchment on the spider, it said

Dear Harry,

I know this seems strange being delivered by a spider but all the owls' are sick.This may come as a shock to you but we have found your parents bodies.

There was a long pause before Harry continued to read.

I have informed Mr and Mrs Weasley and I would like you to stay with them for the rest of the holidays. I know it's only the second day of the holidays, but Mr and Mrs Weasley will be coming to pick you up at 11:00am with the Minister for Magic under my orders to sustain your Aunt and Uncle.Mrs Weasley will explain to you all about the incident.Please don't tell your Aunt and Uncle about this.

Hope to see you at Hogwarts

Albs Dumbledore

Harry couldn't believe what he had read, he more sad than he had ever been in his life.

He walked back to his room still clutching the note in his hand.

He landed himself on the bed.Just as he it the bed Hedwig came through the window with a letter and a small parcel.He dumped the letter and the ground and layed in his bed for what seemed like an hour thinking about the parents he never had. 

He finally opened the parcel and found a prefect badge, a set of prefect robes and a set of passwords for some of the rooms in Hogwarts which they weren't allowed in before.He put the badge on his desk with the passwords.

He picked up the prefect robes which were a deep red, inside on of the pockets though said he could only were the formal meetings, disasters and formal occasions. 

Harry then opened the letter, which was about being a prefect.It said that you can only take 200 points from each house for the year, about the compartments on the train and fellow 5th year prefects.

HufflepuffGryffindorSlytherin

Abbot, HannahWeasley, RonaldMalfoy, Draco

Finch-fletchy, JustinPotter, HarryParkinson, Pansy

Bones, SusanGranger, HermioneZambini, Blaise

Ravenclaw

Patil, Padma

Turpin, Lisa

Boot, Terry

Harry finished reading the letter. He put it with the rest of the prefect things.

Harry looked, at the clock it was 10:50

"Crap" Said Harry " I gotta get my stuff together" 

He got his trunk out of the wardrobe; he put his robes on over the top of him to see if they still fitted him, which did, he put them into the trunk along with his caldron, Quidditch Robes, Prefect stuff, parchment and quills, sneakoscope, his broomstick servicing kit, the photo album that Hagrid gave him in his first year and put his firebolt on top. 

Harry went down stairs to find that Uncle Vernon and Dudley were home from shopping.Aunt Petunia told Vernon about the spider and Dudley was complaining to his mother at the same time that they had to walk from the shopping centre because the car broke -----------, there was a knock at the door.Harry looked at the clock in the living room, it was 11:00.

"I forgot they were coming," said Harry very sadly still about the news he read in the morning.

Vernon answered he door with a horrid look on his face."What are you doing here?" said Uncle Vernon dumbstruck. 

"We have come to take Harry," said Arthur "You will do nothing of the sort!" yelled Vernon at Arthur. 

"Very well then, Minister"

Cornelius walked to the Dursley's door and said " I believe we haven't been introduced I am Cornelius Fudge, Minister for Magic.Now I have to do something…'Stillre'.

The Dursley's had froze.

Harry, Fred and George went to Harry's room to get his trunk, broomstick Hedwig and her cage. 

"Harry" said George "I'm really sorry about your parents you know what you heard about this morning."

"Yeah so am I" said Fred agreeing with George.

"Thankyou, but I thought when Vol sorry you know who killed them they just disappeared, because I've seen the Avada Kedavra curse been done twice now

"That's what we thought and everyone else in the Wizardry world thought as well." Said Fred tripping down the bottom step.

"So your telling me this was in the Daily Prophet?"

"Well… yeah, it wouldn't have been if that stupid Rita Skeeter woman had written it." Said George.

"Great. Tell me why they haven't sacked her yet?" said Harry.

Harry felt even worse than before. Rita Skeeter had written an article about his parent's bodies being found basically before he even knew.

A tear ran down his face but luckily Fred or George didn't see.

"Fred, did Rita change the story much?"

"What does she usually do?"

"Ok then that was a pretty dumb question." said Harry.

"What have you done with 1000 galleons?" asked Harry

"You'll se when we get there, oh and… um we still have quite a far amount of money left."

They reached the front door trying not to hit any of the Dursley's, which was kind of hard with Dudley, which was now fatter than he was before.

"Ready to go" said the Minister 

"Sure am," answered Harry

"Ok then here we go… 'Agnifo Rigato' and then the Dursley's unfroze, but Dudley fell on the floor making a loud thump that sounded something like a herd of elephants.

"Goodbye" said Harry getting into the Ministry car

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	2. 

  
To The New Burrow  
  
  
"Harry" said Arthur   
  
"Yes" Harry replied solemnly  
  
" Are you ok talking to Molly about, you know... your"   
Harry cut in.   
  
"My parents?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"I'm fine to talk to Mrs Weasley" Harry said agonizingly   
  
"Good, because everyone has been worried about you and that Rita Skeeter woman hasn't made it any better for you."  
  
Harry didn't reply   
  
There was a long uneasy silence.   
  
"Ron and Hermione will be waiting for you when we get home." Said Mr Weasley knowingly.   
  
Fred and George were just looking at Harry like he was about to explode into tears for the rest of the trip.   
  
When they got in front of the Burrow the Minister said" I shall be off and Harry do try to keep yourself together. Goodbye everybody" and then he apparated.   
Harry got out of the Ministry car and was speechless at what he saw.   
  
The Burrow was now renovated; it looked like a small manor.  
  
"So do you like it?" asked Arthur  
  
"It's Brilliant."   
  
Harry felt so good that the money he had won went to something good for people he respected.  
  
"Wait till you see inside." Said Fred and George   
  
They walked inside; the inside was a lot the same but was expanded, painted and fixed up. Harry also noticed they had a house elf.   
  
"This is Binkie, our house elf."  
  
Binkie was a periwinkle blue house elf that looked a lot like dobby (a/n although every house elf does)  
  
"Binkie are you related to Dobby?"  
  
"Yes Harry Potter sir, I does know Dobby. Dobby is a very bad house elf he is want paying now. Of course Harry did know that from his fourth year.   
  
'I is Dobby's sister."   
  
"That's nice to know." Said Harry  
  
By the looks of Mr Weasley he didn't know this.  
  
"Would you know where Ron and Hermione are?"  
  
"Oh yes Ron and Hermione are up in Ron's room. Molly will talk to you tonight if that's ok."  
  
"It's fine."  
  
Harry walked up the stairs that were now highly polished, and the stair walls were painted white and red.   
  
Harry knocked on the door. No one answered. He knocked again.   
"Hold on," said a voice. "Ok you can come in now;" Harry opened the door and saw Hermione and Ron his two best friends.   
  
"I'm so sorry Harry" said Hermione  
  
  
"Harry I know this might not cheer you up as much as you need but Hermione has something special for you."  
  
Ron went to his wardrobe pulled out a cutting from the daily prophet.   
  
"Is this what I think it is cos I really don't feel like reading Rita   
Skeeter's-"  
"Just read." Said Ron.  
  
  
BLACK FREED  
  
Sirius Black accused murderer of 12 muggles was proven innocent today owing to a 100% accurate truth potion called VERITASERUM.  
Donna Abbott was coming home from Diagon Alley when she noticed that her fire had gone out. Next to it she found a large dog. She used the spell which to make an animagus turn t it's proper formation.  
She immediately used the still spell to stop him from moving and then wrote and owl to the ministry. He was taken to Azkaban for a trial of B&E   
(Breaking and entering) [A/n I couldn't think of any other crime so I chose this one.]  
And while at it they made him take a truth potion and asked him about the fateful day 15 years ago. He said " Peter Pettigrew blew up the 12 people and cut off his own finger to make it look like I had killed everyone."  
And about the hippogriff at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry has been let free because a student from Hogwarts didn't follow rules in their Care of Magical Creatures class. The hippogriff has been able to stay on Hogwarts grounds but is not allowed to be used in classes.  
By Gilderoy Lockhart.  
  
"Isn't that great Harry?" exclaimed Hermione.  
  
"That's great," replied Harry.  
  
"What that Sirius is free or Lockhart wrote the article?" said Ron  
  
Hermione gave him the evil eye.  
  
"Ron I like your room." Said Harry.  
  
Ron blushed very noticeably.   
  
Ron's room was so big now that is could've fit 4 hippogriffs.   
  
"I like the colour." Ron agreed with Harry  
  
Ron was blushing so much now that Hermione said. " Ron, you look like and over grown tomato.  
  
Everyone was laughing even Ron. (a/n I forgot to tell you the colour of the room is...... ORANGE how surprising.)  
  
There was a knock on the door Harry opened the door it was Fred and George.  
  
"Here is your trunk," said George  
  
"Yes and congrats" said Fred  
  
"Thanks."   
Now Harry was blushing.  
  
Ron and Hermione were looking at Harry very strangely.  
  
"Oh I believe a congratulations is in order for you both," said Harry in a very formal matter of speaking.  
  
"What do you mean," said Ron   
  
"Haven't you got your letter yet?" asked Harry curiously  
  
"No"  
  
"Would you like to hear it from me or the letter."  
  
"You" said both of them together.  
  
" You my friends are both Prefects."  
  
Ron was shocked and Hermione was jumping up and down like he had never seen her before.  
  
"Me, a Prefect." Said Ron.  
  
Hermione was dancing around singing "I'm a prefect, I'm a prefect."  
  
"Wait till I tell mum, she'll be so proud."  
  
(a/n I got that off a yoghurt ad except it was a guy talking about his dad)  
  
Harry unpacked his things although he didn't know where to put everything.  
  
"Is this the badge you get?" asked Hermione.  
  
Ron on the other hand was treating Harry's prefect robes like they were a one-of-a-kind antique.  
  
"Are these the robes you get" asked Ron as if he were in paradise   
  
"Sure are," answered Harry  
  
There was a silence for quite a while because everyone was treating everything though it was magic. (a/n well it's not magic but it's close enough)   
  
"HERMIONE, YOU ARE NOT GOING TO TURN INTO A PERCY ARE YOU?" said Ron absolutely devastated.  
  
Hermione wasn't listening. She was cleaning Harry's badge that had written PREFECT on it.  
  
"If this is what's she's like with your's imagine what's she's going to be like with hers," said Ron only loud enough so Harry could hear.  
  
A/N I know that chapter was pretty boring but don't worry it will get better just check once a fortnight to see if anymore chapters have come out. Please keep reviewing. Thank you  
  



	3. 

THE LETTERS  
  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione were talking for a long time about taking the points off what houses (a/n which is pretty obvious) because Harry had showed them the letter that each Ron and Hermione were to receive soon.   
  
" Ron, Harry, Hermione I have letters for you" yelled Mr Weasley.   
  
Hermione was at the front of the line running for her life and Ron shortly behind her. Hermione snatched the letter and small parcel out of Mr Weasley's hand and Ron was holding them like a Royal Dolton antique about to break any second. Harry's on the other hand were his schoolbook list and needs for his 5th grade.   
  
Books  
Standard spells for 5th grade by   
Unfogging the Future intermediate-advanced stage one by  
10000 potions and antidotes for intermediate-advanced by Basil Spore  
The monster book of monsters two by  
Seeing the nights sky by  
Intemediate-avdvanced stage one for transfiguration by  
Helpful book of everything for your OWLS  
Defence against the Dark Arts book 5 by  
  
ALL PREFECTS: must wear their prefect robes on the Hogwarts express.  
  
Harry had to take Ron's and Hermione's to them because they were to busy getting their prefect parcel.  
  
Harry finally got to Ron's room where he saw that every prefects robes were different.  
  
Hermiones were a royal blue not like the one she wore to the Yule Ball and Ron's were turquoise. Ron was very upset when he saw the note about only wearing them on those occasions. It seemed that both of them liked their robes very much.  
  
" Er...sorry to interrupt this little fashion parade but you forgot your booklist."  
  
"Um, thanks," said Ron admiring himself in his robes.   
  
"I'm starving" said Hermione  
  
"Glad you could change the subject." Harry said ironically.  
  
Hermione looked at Harry in a "stuff you" look.  
  
They went down to dinner and smelt the delicious smell of Binkie's cooking.   
  
"What are you cooking" ask Harry politely  
  
" Sir, it is called Roast lamb and green salad." (a/n I couldn't use my HP 1 book to find any food in it because I leant it to someone and I couldn't be bothered looking in any of my other HP books. Lazy Me :))  
  
" Sounds nice and smells it too." Said Ron in a very hungry way. (a/n although that's not surprising)  
  
They sat at the table and ate their dinner with a wonderful speculation from Fred and Ron having an argument about why the pumpkin juice was bubbling.   
  
"Who knows how long they could on for." Hermione said to Harry. Harry shrugged.  
  
"I wonder what's taking Molly and Percy so long? They were supposed to home and hour ago! " said Mr Weasley  
  
"Oh and Ron what was that letter about that you were so eager to rip my arm off for." Mr Weasley remarked.  
  
" I almost forgot to tell you Harry, Hermione and I have become the 5th year prefects for Hogwarts."   
  
"Oh, congratulations. I hope you can take points from other prefects other wise I would smash that little"  
  
Mr Weasley had said something that made Fred and George say "Go dad, Go dad." And make Hermione say "don't worry I'll do it for you.   
  
"Hermione I have never heard you talk like that before," said Fred and George.  
  
"Well ever since I stayed at Viktor Krum's house I have changed a lot. I have learnt it's not all bad to swear if you don't do it all the time."  
(a/n hey little kids might read it, don't worry my next fic will be up to 12-16yrs standard   
  
Ron was so jealous about this he didn't talk to her or the rest of dinner.  
  
"Binkie, would I be able to do the washing up tonight?" asked Harry  
  
"Most certainly not sir, it is a house-elf's work to do their masters wishes," exclaimed Binkie.  
  
"Well can I at least help?"  
  
"Harry Potter sir, I is a house elf and I is _"  
  
"Ok I will leave you to do it!" said Harry as he cut in.  
  
"She's been like this ever since she came, so don't worry about it," said Mr Weasley.  
  
"Ok" replied Harry  
  
The three of them walked up to Ron's room.  
  
"Ron I told you that I hadn't made up my mind about going to Krum's for the holidays and even thought I was only there for two days when I heard about Harry I came here didn't I." Said Hermione in-matter-of-a-factor way to Ron.   
  
Harry new Hermione had a point but didn't say anything.  
  
"True." Said Ron in a rather disappointed tone.   
  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, nada, zip, zero. I think you get the point   
A/n: I can't think of anything to write but review!  



	4. 

RON'S NEW FRIEND  
  
  
They sat there talking about Binkie and how she was so keen about her work.  
  
Suddenly an owl Harry had never seen before came through Ron's window.   
  
"What's that Ron" said Hermione trying not to show her giggles.  
  
Hermione knew who it was from.  
  
"Oh shut up Hermione," who was now laughing fully.  
  
"Could someone tell me what's going on." Asked Harry  
  
"You'll see soon enough." Said Hermione  
  
"Harry remember when you and I weren't talking last year for those few weeks?"  
  
Harry nodded to show that he was listening.  
"Well when I was down at the lake once... I kinda bumped into someone, you know a girl. We talked for a while and said she really liked me and I liked her, and now we're kinda going out. I haven't told anyone but you and Hermione."  
  
"Please don't tell anyone."  
  
"Who is it first." Asked Harry  
  
"It's someone from Ravenclaw,"  
  
"It better not be Cho because I'm going to ask her this year sometime... I hope."  
  
"No, it's not Cho,"  
  
"Then who is it," said Harry getting very impatient.  
  
"Well it's Padma, I didn't want her to be seen with me at the Yule Ball because of my robes, so I made her fake that she hated me at the ball and I was trying to avoid her by not asking her to the ball because of them."  
  
"Oh" said Harry  
  
Padma was a very pretty girl. She had long auburn hair with big waves, ivory skin with a few freckles on her nose and was quite tall.  
  
Ron was also getting a lot more handsome. His freckles were fading and his hair wasn't so bright any more and was a build like Harry. But both of them were starting to get a good build (a/n six pack, yummy body)  
  
Harry still had his jet-black scruffy hair, his mothers beautiful green eyes and now was getting quite tall.  
  
Hermione was getting quite beautiful. She had bright brown eyes, her brown bushy hair was now sleek, wavy and was now thinning out (naturally) and her figure was nice and curvy.  
  
(A/n now let's get off the subject of how people look.)  
  
"So Padma hey, now who would be a good person to tell," thought Harry aloud as a joke.  
  
"HAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYY"   
  
And then all three of them started a pillow fight, which turned out very unexpected because Hermione was somehow in Harry's arms looking, right into those magnificent green eyes of his, and Harry was looking right back at those dazzling brown eyes of hers for at lease a minute.  
  
Ron didn't say anything.  
Hermione got up out of Harry's arms and stood up, so did Harry.  
  
"Lets read Ron's love letter from Padma." Said Harry trying to change the subject.  
  
"That's a good idea Harry," said Hermione.  
  
  
"No" mouthed Ron pleadingly.  
  
It said  
  
Dear Ron  
  
I know it's only the second day of the holidays but I miss you so much.  
Here is a photo of me taken last year please take good care of it and bring it to Hogwarts and meet me on the train. I would love a picture of you Ron, if that were possible. If you can please send it to me by owl and I will bring it to Hogwarts with me. By the way I heard about your house how did you get it done so quickly it's only the second day back?   
Please send an owl back   
Love always Padma.  
XOXO  
  
"So Ron are you going to send an owl back?"  
  
"Yeah of course, oh by the way pig needs a rest so can I use Hedwig?" asked Ron  
  
"Sure little Ronikins can use Hedwig to send a love letter to his girlfriend." Said Harry in a very babyish voice.  
  
Ron looked at him with the evil eye.  
  
"Ron," asked Hermione.  
  
Ron grunted showing that he was listening because he had a quill in his mouth and looking for spare parchment.  
  
"Are you going to tell your parents?"  
  
"Um...."  
  
"Are you?"  
  
"Later on in the holidays,"  
  
"I'm going down to get a drink," said Harry.  
  
"Make sure you don't argue with Binkie ok," said Ron  
  
"Yes sir," Harry replied.  
  
There was a slight silence till Hermione broke it.  
  
"Good, Ron I need to talk to you," said Hermione  
  
"I'm all ears Herm,"  
  
"Well you saw what happened in the pillow fight didn't you?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Well I really like Harry."  
  
"Well so do I." Said Ron  
  
"You are such an idiot at times, I mean I love him."  
  
"Oh I don't like him that much."  
  
"You are such and idiot Ron.  
  
"Well tell him that you like him."  
  
"But you heard what he said he's going to ask out Cho."  
  
"But you should have seen him when you were in his arms."  
  
"But... but..."  
  
"But NOTHING. Tell him Hermione."  
  
"Ok I will."  
  
Harry walked through the door with a jug of pumpkin juice and three goblets.  
  
"Did you put up a fight with her Harry." Asked Ron.  
  
"Yes, I did she asked me If I wanted fresh pumpkin juice, I said no bottled was fine but she wouldn't give up so I gave in and we have fresh pumpkin juice."  
  
"OK, Harry you can breathe now." Said Ron.  
  
Hermione didn't talk to Harry for the rest of the night. They all went to sleep.   
  
For the rest of the week the three went up to he apple orchid to talk and ride on Harry's firebolt, Fred and George came too.   
  
Mrs Weasley and Percy had not come back yet but had sent an owl to say why (a/n I'm not telling you yet where they are)  
  
Hermione was helping Ginny unpack he stuff from coming back from her friend's place five days after Harry had come. (Friday)  
  
"Ron I need to talk to you" said Harry getting off his Firebolt.  
  
Ron looked at him like he taken the polyjuice potion all over again.  
Harry ignored the look.  
  
"You know the first night I was here, we had that pillow fight?"  
  
"Here we go again" Ron mumbled to himself and nodded at the same time to show that he was listening.  
  
"Did you see Hermione in my arms."  
  
"Ya"  
  
"And how she looked at me,"  
  
"Ya"  
  
"Well I like her."  
  
"Well so do I."  
  
"You can be such an idiot at times, I mean I... you know"  
  
"That's what Herm tol- "  
  
"What are you taking about Ron?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"So do you know what I mean?"  
  
"Yeah you love her."  
  
"Um.... Yeah."  
  
"Tell her" said Ron  
  
"Tell her, she'll reject me for sure,"  
  
"You won't know till you ask," said Ron sounding like Professor   
McGonagall   
  
  
  
Disclaimer: They aren't mine!  
  
A/n Did you like it? If you did can you review please, even if you didn't review any way   
  



	5. 

WHO NOW?  
  
  
"Hi Harry." Said Ginny   
  
"Hi, where were you?" asked Harry  
  
"I was at my friends house."  
  
"What's her name?" Asked Harry  
  
"Kate, Ron you know her don't you."  
  
"Yeah she'd the one that looks a bit like you isn't she?"  
  
"Yeah that's the one," said Ginny.  
  
"Ron have you sent your girlfriend the letter yet?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Ron has a GIRLFRIEND?" asked Ginny shocked  
  
"Good one Herm." Said Ron  
  
"Who is it, who is it?"  
  
"Don't tell her Herm."  
  
"Come here Ginny."  
  
"Hermione don't tell her please."  
  
"I won't tell you yet maybe later as long as you tell anyone. Ok" said Hermione as she whispered it in Ginny's ear.  
  
"Harry can Gin have a go on your broom?" asked Ron  
  
"Yeah sure" answered Ron.  
  
"Cool, I'll go with her," said Ron  
  
"I shall leave you two alone!" said Ron moving his eyebrows up and down.  
  
"I am going to kill you Ron." Said Harry  
  
"This is the best time to tell him," Herm thought to herself  
  
"This would be the best time to tell her," Harry thought to himself in the silence between both of them.  
  
"Harry, I don't know who to say this."   
  
"Let me go first." Said Harry   
  
"OK." Said Herm  
  
"Hermione I lo- "  
  
"Harry are you Ok, I was so worried about you, why was I so stupid to not have come to get you sooner," shouted Mrs Weasley.   
  
"Am I ok to leave you by yourself?"  
  
"Yes, thankyou," said Harry  
  
Mrs Weasley left the two of them again.  
  
"Ok, let me finish Herm."  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Hermione I l-l-ove you."  
  
Herm was speechless.  
  
"That's exactly what I came to talk to you about. I love you too Harry."  
  
They hugged each other for a while.  
  
The Ron came over and said   
  
"Are you two lovebirds finished yet?"  
  
"Are you two going out?" asked Ginny  
  
"Yes"-said Herm   
  
"Congratulations," said Fred and George   
  
"How did you two know?" asked Harry   
  
"We were behind working out our profits from last years canary creams, and then we heard Ron, so we decided to listen. We were devastated when mum came over and interrupted, we thought that Harry would lose his nerve, but good on ya Harry you're a good citizen." Said George. (a/n it's kinda hard to think of words when you have writers block.)   
  
They walked up to Ron's room and found that the camera was on Ron's bed.  
  
"Herm, did you put the camera on my bed when you were with Ginny?" asked Ron  
  
"No, maybe Fred and George did something nice for a change." Said Herm.  
  
  
"Ron stay still I'll take a photo of you to send to Padma."  
  
"Ok, here we go, all done."  
  
"Thanks Harry, hey Herm can you make a frame with a spell?  
  
"Yeah, just tell me the colour and if it's a simple or not."  
  
"Harry what colour?"  
  
"Padma's favourite colour." Said Harry busily as he was working put how to develop Ron's photo.  
  
"Ok then, red and simple."  
  
"Here goes 'agrerta mitragdu', all done."  
  
Harry was so lucky that Hermione loved him as much as he did her.  
He was looking at her with love in his eyes. Hermione looked back at him and gave him a smile. He smiled back and she gave him a small but noticeable giggle.   
  
"Ron where's this photo room of yours?"  
  
"Down the stairs and first door to your right."  
  
"Thanks"   
  
He exited the room.  
  
Ron and Herm sat there till Harry got back.  
  
"Nice photo Ron."  
  
"Thanks" Ron replied.  
  
"Can I use Hedwig now?"  
  
"Yeah sure."  
  
Hermione tied the letter and photo onto Hedwig's leg.  
  
"Take it to Padma Patil." Said Herm softly as she stroked Hedwig's long body.  
  
"You're really good with Hedwig Hermione." Said Harry  
  
"Thanks, it comes from being around you." Replied Herm  
"Go Harry" said Ron as he nudged Harry with his elbow.   
  
Ron, Harry and Hermione went down to dinner.   
  
"Ah Mum has Ron told you yet?" asked George  
  
"Told me what?" questioned Mrs Weasley  
  
"Oh nothing" said Fred  
  
"What's going on boys? What has Ron done now?"  
  
"Ron you are going to have to tell her any way." Said Harry  
  
"Ok, mum I have a girl friend. Happy now lets drop the subject." Said Ron  
  
"Oh ok I knew this day was going to come." Mrs Weasley said quite happily.  
  
"Has Harry told you mum?" asked Ron  
  
Hermione blushed.   
  
"No, what does he need to talk to me about?"  
  
"Harry's going out with Hermione!" said Ron  
  
"Good for you Harry." Said Molly.  
  
As they cleared the table Mrs Weasley held back Harry.   
  
"Harry I need to talk to you about your parents."  
  
"Go ahead" said Harry  
  
"When your parents were killed, their bodies disappeared. Every one thought that it was because You-Know-Who used too much power in the Avada Kedavra curse. That it made them vanish into thin air. Or so it seemed. They were found in the forbidden forest, just outside the school grounds. Hagrid was heading to the mountains in search of the giants to get them to fight for our side, as we didn't want them to fight for You-Know-Who. He strayed across your parents and brought them straight back to Hogwarts and then dumbledore used a spider to contact you and then told me about it. There was something about your parents that made them disappear, do you know what that was?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Neither does anyone else. All that anyone knows is it's got to do something with you."  
  
Harry felt like that he had done something wrong, but knew he hadn't.  
  
"Harry, you know if you ever need to talk to someone just send me an owl ok."  
  
"Ok." Replied Harry.  
  
"Oh before I forget you need to pack for your trip tomorrow. Here is everyone's booklist can you give them to them, and then pack ok."  
  
"Ok." Said Harry (a/n the reason why Harry seems to be saying ok a lot is cos he is so dumbfounded that he can't think of anything else to say.)  
  
"Harry I have new dress robes." Remarked Ron   
  
They were very nice indeed. They were dark purple with no lace what so ever.   
  
  
"Ron your mum said that we have to pack for the train tomorrow."  
  
"Ok."  
  
Suddenly Hedwig came through the window.  
  
"Look Hedwig is back."  
  
Ron took off the note and read.  
  
Dear Ron,  
  
I haven't got a lot of time at the moment.  
Meet me at the train.  
  
Love Padma.  
p.s thanks for the picture.  
  
  
Disclaimer: (I feel like writing along disclaimer) Padma, Ron, Harry, Hermione, Hedwig, the rest of the Weasley's and anyone else that you recognise from Harry Potter belong to the goddess of all authors and all things good the one and only J.K Rowling   
  
  
A/n I know that chapter was really strange but this chapter will be better.  
  
  
  



	6. The Hogwarts Express Once More

The Hogwarts Express once more.  
  
"That was a quick one," exclaimed Herm.  
  
"Yeah... I wonder what was wrong?" said Ron really frantically.   
  
Harry didn't say anything.  
  
"Harry, you are very quite tonight is there anything wrong?" asked Hermione  
  
Harry told them about what Mrs Weasley had said.  
  
"But Harry how could they have disappeared when you saw it for yourself... twice, one with Professor Moody and with Cedric!" replied Ron.  
  
"Well I'm just guessing but the spider was too small to be left lying around and Cedric well I'm not sure. My parents well they loved me so much and they protected me with love and that's why I'm not dead, that's what Dumbledore told me." answered Harry.  
  
They packed their things into their trunks and went to sleep.  
  
Harry couldn't get to sleep very well that night. He kept on going in his mind of all the times he had seen the Avada Kedavra curse being done, all imagined all the ones he hadn't seen.   
  
"Every one get up, you have to catch the train in an hour a half" Screamed Mrs Weasley.  
  
They all moved down stairs getting dressed with juice and buttered toast in their hands and mouths.  
  
"Harry, do you know where I put my picture of Padma?" asked Ron stuffing toast into his mouth   
  
"Ron now is really not the time to be asking those questions," said Harry stubbornly.  
  
"You're getting a lot like Herm you know Harry" said Ron  
  
"NO I'M NOT it's not that I just need to find something"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Just something"  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"I need to find my...."  
  
"Harry and Ron have you finished packing we need to leave in 15 minutes?" said Mrs Weasley  
  
"Hermione have you seen my prefect badge?" asked Harry  
  
"Ahhh so that's what you were looking for" said Ron  
  
"Yeah it's on Ron's desk next to my prefect stuff. Oh can you put all of the prefect stuff in the blue bag next to my trunk please."   
  
"Sure"  
  
Harry put Ron's, Herm's and his prefect things into the bag and then put it next to his trunk.  
  
"Is everyone ready to go?" asked Mrs Weasley?  
  
"Yes," answered Fred and George  
  
"Yes," answered the other three as they brought down trunks from Ron's Room.  
  
They got into the ministry car and arrived at Kings Cross station at 11:45.  
  
Fred and George got all of the trunks out and put them onto trolleys.  
  
Harry and Ron went first into the barrier, then Hermione and Mrs Weasley and then the rest of the boys went last.  
  
Fred and George kissed their mum on the cheek and gave them a hug.  
  
"Boys, you will try hard on your O.W.L.S won't you." Asked Mrs Weasley very worriedly  
  
"Yes Mum," they both said with some emotion  
  
"You Promise me."  
  
"Yes mum."  
  
"NO YOU GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW AND SAY RIGHT NOW THAT YOU WILL PROMISE ME THAT YOU WILL TRY HARD ON YOUR OWLS!"  
  
"Yes mum and dad we promise to try hard on our O.W.L.S,"  
  
"That's more like it." Said Mrs Weasley pleasingly  
  
"Bye mum," said Fred and George walking onto the train.  
  
Harry, Herm and Ron talked to Mrs Weasley for a while longer until Hermione saw something.  
  
"Harry, is that Rita Skeeter,"  
  
"Yes, Get her away from m-"   
  
But it was to late.  
  
"Harry, just the person I wanted to see. Do you mind about giving me a couple of words o=about how you handled this unfortunate, devastating issue, or perhaps you would like to read my wonderful article if you haven't read it before."  
  
Harry snatched the cutting out of the Daily Prophet.  
  
Another tragedy for the fifteen-year-old boy Harry Potter, says Rita Skeeter.  
On only his second day back from school back to his wonderful home where he is staying with three muggles that take care of him very well, he received a note saying that his parent's bodies had been found inside the "Forbidden Forest" just out side of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
Mr Potter says that this was the saddest time of his life. He also states that he wanted to stay with the muggles for that year to get over his crises, but as he is a brave young man as we have seen over the years, said to me that he will go back to school and carry on his normal life.  
  
Harry *stared* at her with an *evil grin*.  
  
"You didn't even interview me and so you make up all these lies."  
  
"Well there is only one way of making publicity in the papers" she said playing with her hair.  
  
"I am going to get you one day Rita Skeeter, and when I do, I'm gonna get you bad." Said Harry in a very slow and daunting voice.  
  
"Harry, just because you're upset doesn't mean you have to take it out on me." Said Rita Skeeter in a-who cares tone  
  
"Come on Harry, lets go." Said Ron annoyed  
  
"Harry, we better not show that we are going out in front of her or who knows what she'll do. Remember what she did at school last year? She will probably come up with something like that to embarrass us both." Exclaimed Hermione.  
  
"Good point." Said Ron and Harry at once  
  
"Goodbye and thankyou Mrs Weasley." Said Harry and Herm.  
  
"Bye Mum" said Ron.  
  
"Good Bye everyone, Harry remember what I said."   
  
"Bye again." Said the three.  
  
They walked up to the first two compartments and lugged their trunks into the second compartment who where they met Draco and his two ill-advised friends.   
  
"Great, more bad news in one day." said Harry   
  
"So Harry, it was the most saddest time and you're going to go on with your normal life are you? Hang on you don't have a normal life, you're always surrounded by cameras and news reporters crowding you with question but wait you like that stuff don't you Harry?" Said Draco   
  
Crabbe and Goyle sniggered.  
  
There was a longish pause  
  
"Look a birdie," said Crabbe dumbly  
  
"Shut up," said Goyle even dumber.  
  
Harry and Draco was eye in eye for a prolonged time.  
  
"Lets go you idiots."   
  
Harry watched them go out to the first compartment.  
  
"Wow, that was weird." Said Ron.  
  
"Ron! There you are, I have been looking for you for ages."  
  
It was Padma.  
  
"Hi Padma, how are you?" said Ron  
  
"I'm great."   
  
Only the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw Prefects were in the second compartments where Harry saw a few prefects that he knew and the rest were in their sixth and seventh year. (A/n that kinda sounded strange didn't it?)  
  
"Harry, i'm going to go into the other compartment with Padma." Said Ron.  
  
"Ok."  
  
Ron and Padma left the second compartment.  
  
"It's just me and you now." Said Harry  
  
"So it is."   
  
"Harry have you sent Sirius a letter yet?" asked Hermione.  
  
"No, I'll send him one when we get to school." Replied Harry.  
  
It was getting very dark and the train was nearly at Hogwarts when Ron came back into the compartment looking very smug about something.  
  
"Ron, why are you so Happy? It's scary!" exclaimed Herm.  
  
"Just something."  
  
"Ron we're your best friends, c'mon tell us." Said Harry  
  
"Well" said Ron slowly  
  
"Padma kissed me." (A/n I'm sorry to all those Ron and Hermione fans out there)  
  
"Well that wasn't so hard now was it?" said herm.  
  
Ron didn't say anything but blushed.  
  
They reached Hogwarts when the sky was black and the weather was storming with rage.  
  
The rain was pelting so hard that it felt like a bludger had been pegged at you full force by some really strong giant.  
  
Then came a warm memorable voice,  
  
"Firs' years this way, I repeat firs' years this way!" boomed Hagrid over the thunder and lightning.  
  
  
"Hello, you three. You all righ'?"  
  
"Yeah we're just fine besides that were being killed by rain." Said Ron.  
  
"Ya still the same ol' Ron" said Hagrid   
  
Harry, Herm and Ron ran over to the carriages.  
  
They got into a carriage with Neville.  
  
"So Neville, how was your holiday?" asked Hermione breaking the uneasy silence.  
  
"Oh, just a bit of this and that. I wonder who the new defence against the dark arts teacher is?" said Neville.  
  
"I never thought of that!" said Harry   
  
"Yeah I wonder who it is!" said Hermione  
  
They arrived at the great doors of Hogwarts, when everyone heard a piercing shrill coming from inside the castle.   
  
  
A/n please read and review. Thankyou   
  



	7. The Unknown Creature

The unknown creature.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but the unnamed professor (but not for long)  
  
Professor McGonagall came running from one of the carriages to the castle door.  
  
"Every one do not panic, we will see to it that you will get inside the castle   
soon. Prefects stay where you are!" Said Professor McGonagall.  
  
"Harry, I'm afraid!" said Hermione holding Harry tightly to her.  
  
"Don't worry, it will be ok," said Harry now holding Hermione in the thrashing   
rain.  
  
"Hagrid, where's Hagrid? I need him here now!" yelled Professor McGonagall.  
  
Hagrid was running from his nearly broken down hut.  
  
"Sorry Professor, Fang ere' held me up cos he wouldn' move cos of the rain."   
Said Hagrid very angrily  
  
  
"Very well, very well get inside and get that, that thing out of the main hall!"   
said Professor McGonagall quite nervously.  
  
Hagrid opened the doors very vigilantly.  
  
Inside was standing something that Hagrid knew.   
  
"Ahhh, one o' those things, I though' they only lived in Africa, I don't want to touch it, It'll probably bite' or something!" exclaimed Hagrid.  
  
There were many shrieks and yells coming from the girls.  
  
"H-hh-harry, could you do us a favour and um... tell tha' thing to go home and no' stay here please!" Asked Hagrid politely.  
  
"What is it?" asked Professor McGonagall   
  
"It's a Runespoor!" said an unfamiliar voice coming from inside the castle.  
  
"Every one clear out of the way!" exclaimed the unknown professor  
  
"Harry, could you please come here," said the professor.  
  
"Harry, you be careful." Said Ron and Hermione at the same time.  
  
"Harry, come here please now!" said the professor.  
  
Harry walked over to her.  
  
"Harry, you can speak Parselmouth can't you? Well I need you to tell it to go into the deepest part of the forest until I come to get. Ok!"  
  
"Yeah, sure?" said Harry quite confused.  
  
Harry walked cautiously over to the Runespoor.  
  
Harry opened his mouth but felt as if he couldn't talk Parseltounge anymore.  
  
He walked closer to it and then started speaking to it.  
  
"The professor over there said for me to tell you to go into the deepest part of the forest and stay there till she comes and gets you." Said Harry  
  
"We must take orders from the boy as he has orders," said the right head.  
  
"As you wish," said the other two heads.  
  
The Runespoor slithered away into the night's darkness.  
  
There were many hoorays and cheers from the other students of Hogwarts.  
  
"Nice work," said Ron quite intently  
  
Hermione ran up to Harry and hugged him around the neck.   
  
Everyone but Draco Malfoy was cheering still.  
  
"So Potter gets his limelight once again," said Draco in a very unsatisfying voice.   
  
"Shut up Malfoy, or I'll punch you're f----"  
  
"That's enough Weasley," yelled Professor quite relived  
  
Everyone walked into the great hall very calm now that Harry had words with the Runespoor.  
  
A/n I'm sorry that was so short but I had other ideas that I really wanted to put into this chapter but couldn't other wise it wouldn't make sense. Anyway thanks for reviewing and I will improve my story lot more so I don't get any more flames.   
  
  



End file.
